A NEET's Best Birthday
by Sakichi Natsuka
Summary: It's Kuro birthday and Mahiru has BIG plans, Kuro knew something was up based on how his boyfriend had been acting lately, but he didn't expect THIS! Sorry if this isn't very good, it's my first ever fanfic but I wanted to do something for Kuro's birthday.


**It was a bright and cool Sunday morning in December when a certain brown haired Eve awoke with a smile ready to begin the day. He stretched and turned to see that his partner was curled up in cat form in his little pet bed and was indeed, still asleep.** ** _Perfect!_** **He thought as he silently stood and tip-toed his way to the kitchen to put the days plans into action, starting with their breakfast. But today wasn't just any day in December, no, it was the 31st, Kuro's birthday. Not that he wanted Kuro to KNOW that he knew it was his birthday. No, Mahiru wanted him to think that he thought it was just any other day, when in reality he had big plans.**

 **The boy reached into the cupboard and pulled out a few pans and baking sheets as well as a couple large bowls and other utensils necessary for the spread he was about to make. All the while, he continued to think about his Servamp. He hoped that the vampire hadn't picked up on any of the ways he had been behaving differently the past week, as he had been preparing for this day in advance the whole time. This meant he had been texting and calling in a few favors of course from the other Eves and Servamps.**

 **He had Lily and Misono prepare a party at their mansion, in fact he had received a text from Lily last night that the decorations as well as the grand piano had all been set up in the ballroom. Which meant that he only needed to check in with Hugh and Tetsu to see if they had managed to get word to both The Mother and World End about the party. It only made sense to ask Hugh to do it, seeing as he had the most Subclass after all, that meant he must know where to reach the other two Servamps.**

 **Just as Mahiru finished making the batter for the pancakes he felt his phone buzz. Pulling it out to check the notification, he saw a message from Lawless displayed across the screen in all caps. It read, "MISSION SUCCESS! XD" This meant that Lawless had managed to get the day off from all his part time jobs so he could come over and keep Kuro out of Mahiru's hair so that he could focus on getting everything ready.** ** _Good, now I don't have to worry about distracting Kuro when he DOES wake up._** **He thought. Glancing at the clock on the stove it read 8:37a.m. not too late in the morning. Texting Hyde back that he should come over at 10am, he got back to work on him and Kuro's food. Pouring some batter into a pan as he simultaneously scrambled some eggs in a separate pan.**

 **Around 9:23am Mahiru managed to get all the food done, this breakfast consisted of Pancakes, scrambled eggs, strawberry muffins, bacon, a fruit salad and some hash browns. Since he had all the food done he began to set the table, when he heard a groan come from the bedroom before the door swung open to reveal a very tired, red eyed teen. Smiling at the boy he set the rest of the food down and turned to greet the blue haired male. "Good morning Kuro!" he chirped. Only to get a lazily mumbled "Mornin" in return. Sitting down at the table he gestured for Kuro to do the same only to be met with a confused look. "Are we having company or something?" Asked his partner, this in turn confused Mahiru.**

 **"** **Well Lawless is coming over after breakfast, he said he got a new game that he wants to play with you. But why do you ask?"**

 **Another groan resounded from the immortal before he sat down at the table as well. "Great, so early in the morning and I can already tell it's going to be a troublesome day. I asked cuz you never make a breakfast like this, so I assumed that we were having company and that was why you made such a feast." Blushing red from ear to ear Mahiru immediately looked down at his feet.** ** _Busted!_** **He thought.**

 **"** **W-well, I got up early and I was kinda bored y'know? So I just started on breakfast and ended up losing myself in cooking and made more than I intended to." This was a weak excuse and he knew it and yet his partner still seemed appeased with that answer as a moment later he heard a hum of acceptance from him. This relieved Mahiru immensely as he looked up and beamed at Kuro before stuttering out that they should eat before it all got cold, and getting a nod from Kuro they both dug in. But Kuro didn't exactly buy the excuse his Eve gave him earlier, he knew something was up. And if the boy hadn't been having a staring contest with the ground earlier, he would have seen the skeptical look from the vampire before he decided that he should just play along and accept the boys explanation.**

 **Once breakfast was over and Mahiru began to put all the leftovers in the refrigerator for breakfast for the next day, when there was a knock at the door. Smiling Mahiru raced to the door and opened it to be met with a scowling Licht and a hedgehog Hyde standing on the other side. He quickly moved to the side to give them room to enter and immediately Lawless booked it over to Kuro who was laying on the couch playing his 3DS. While Licht chose to saunter over to the newly cleared table and sit in one of the now empty seats. Shutting the door Mahiru walked over to Licht, whispered something in his ear, got a nod from Licht and retreated to his room.**

 **Kuro raised a brow at this and was about to get up to follow Mahiru when Lawless decided to shift forms and throw himself on top of his older brother. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NII-SAN!" he cried, throwing his arms around the other male and getting a grunt in return. "Lawless, be quiet. I don't want Mahiru to know it's my birthday, he'll just make a big deal out of it and it will be a pain to deal with." This earned him a grin from his younger brother and a scoff from Licht.**

 **"** **I don't get you." said the pianist. "Most people WANT their friends to know and make a big deal out of their birthdays." This statement made Hyde laugh and turn his head to look at the gloomy Eve. "Yeah, but not everyone is as self absorbed as you angel-chan." Of course this upset the human, but instead of trying to kill his younger brother like Kuro expected him to, Licht chose to just glare at him before turning his attention to the TV that had the horoscopes on.**

 **"** **Anyway, let's play big brother! I told your Eve that I got a new game and I want you to help me with it since it's co-op and angel-chan won't cooperate with me." exclaimed the blond as he hurriedly stood up and ran to the 4th generation console to put the game in and get it all set up.**

 **This gave Kuro a moment to think. Why had Mahiru left him alone with them? Normally when they had company over Mahiru would be bustling around serving snacks and drinks, or trying to entertain everyone. But now he had left Kuro to entertain Hyde and Licht sitting at the table by himself watching the TV that was about to be switched over to the game Hyde wanted to play. Why wasn't the boy out here talking with the other Eve? Why wasn't he out here with him?**

 **Before he could ponder this oddity that was his boyfriends behavior any longer Lawless had plopped a controller glowing blue in his hand and sat down beside him with his own glowing a bright red. "You can be player 1 big brother, since it is your birthday and all." sighing Kuro decided not to correct him on keeping his mouth shut about what today was, since his brother never listened anyway.**

 **Deciding instead to just hit start on the game and hope that playing would keep his younger sibling quiet. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Licht boredly scrolling through his phone glancing at the two as they played every once in awhile. This really was confusing, just what the heck had gotten into his Eve today?**

 **While Lawless was out there playing with Kuro, Mahiru was in his room trying to manage the final workings of his plan. He called Tetsu and was informed that Hugh had managed to get a hold of both Servamps as well as get them to agree to attend the party. Mahiru was thrilled of course, thanking him abundantly and promising to see them all there at 3pm as previously agreed upon before hanging up and calling the baker. Normally he would make the cake himself, but since Kuro was never out of the house, he had no time to prepare one. Besides he wanted everything to be perfect for his partner, and that meant that he should simply leave this to a professional.**

 **Once he got a hold of the baker and found out that the order was in its final stages and would be ready for pickup at 1pm. He thanked the man and told him that he would send someone else by the name of Licht to pick it up since he would be busy. The man said that was fine, wished Mahiru a good day and hung up.**

 **Checking the time again he saw it was 10:45am, he still had plenty of time, which to him was more nerve wracking than anything because it made him feel like he had forgotten something. He decided to text Misono and tell him how things were going on his side. Mahiru explained how everything was going perfectly and that everything on his end was a go. And he explained how worried he was that it was so early and everything was going so smoothly that he felt he had neglected to do something that would ultimately make or break the party. Misono did his best to assure him that everything would be fine, that he had nothing to worry about and that he was just getting all worked up over nothing.**

 **However Mahiru was still anxious and Misono could tell that without even being in the same room as him, so he decided to try and get his mind off of it. He did this by complaining. They ended up talking about how Misono was still upset that he had to have Mikuni in his house even if it was only for a few hours as Misono had things to do at 7pm so everyone had to be cleared out by 6:30pm. Mahiru laughed and apologized again to his friend for having to deal with his older brother, then thanked him saying that he was sure Kuro would appreciate just as much as he himself did, then laid it on even further by telling Misono he was a good friend.**

 **Misono was left flustered and stuttering out an "O-of course I am! He better appreciate it." Laughing again Mahiru chatted a while longer with the shorter male before he happened to catch the time on his bedside clock, panicking when he saw that it was already 11:57am. He apologized to Misono and said he would see him soon, then hung up and rushed out into the living room to ask if Kuro and the greed pair were ready for him to start lunch.**

 **After receiving nods from all of them, he asked what they would like him to make, getting the obvious** ** _ramen_** **and** ** _melon_** **from Kuro and Licht respectively. He then told them that they were getting curry and not to complain, before stomping off to the kitchen to prepare the aforementioned dish. Everything was going great, so why did he still have that nagging feeling that something was wrong? Shaking his head and shrugging it off he set his mind to the task at hand and began to cook.**

 **By the time lunch was finished and they had all eaten it was 1pm, so Mahiru asked Licht to go get the cake and bring it to Misono's mansion. Licht groaned but said he would do it for his fellow angel because that's what angels do. Mahiru chuckled, thanked him and began to take care of the dishes when he stumbled onto his second landmine.**

 **"** **Licht-tan where are you going?" Mahiru began panicking at the sound of Hyde's spoken question, and most likely Kuro's unspoken one. Should he go out there and try to explain it to Hyde? Or would that be too suspicious? Maybe he should let Licht handle it himself? No, that wouldn't be fair to Licht.**

 **But before he could even think of an excuse Licht had answered the question himself. "Out." was all he said. Making the matter even more suspicious. Standing up and turning to face his Eve, Hyde tried again. "Eh? But, you were going to leave me here! You know we aren't supposed to be apart angel-chan, it's bad for your health!"**

 **Licht scoffed at this, and gave him an irritated look before making his way to the door, saying a quick "I'm tired of watching you play your game, hedgehog! Just being around you is bad for my mental health! I think you can handle a couple hours without me." then walking out and slamming the door behind him.**

 **Lawless was floored, he stood there looking as though he were about to cry. While Kuro sat on the couch clearly confused and trying process what just happened. Knowing he had to step in and try to smooth things out, Mahiru left the dishes half done and went to pat Lawless on the shoulder. "It's okay Hyde, I'm sure he isn't mad at you. He probably just had something to do. Or maybe he really was bored sitting here doing nothing. I'm sorry." Giving Lawless a soft smile he considered texting Lawless to explain the situation, but decided against it.**

 **After all, if he was this sad now then magically became bright and happy again after checking his phone that would be even more suspicious. And no matter how good an actor Hyde was, Mahiru had a feeling Kuro would be able to see right through him. With one last pat on the blond vampires shoulder Mahiru suggested that he just go back to their game and hoped Hyde would forgive him later.**

 **The older male nodded sadly, but did as Mahiru suggested, sitting back down on the couch and grabbing his discarded controller. Mahiru then went and finished the dishes before checking the clock once more. Seeing that it was now nearing 2pm he decided to go get dressed and ready for the party. Walking into the living room, he gave Lawless a look and a nod before continuing on to his room to prepare.**

 **Lawless then looked at his phone and saw the time was 2:03pm, he then stood up and threw the controller on the couch. "You know what? I'm bored. Let's do something else brother. I know! Let's go out!" turning and giving his elder sibling a huge grin, that just promised trouble.**

 **"** **Huh? Out? Are you crazy? The sun is still out, we can't go anywhere. And besides angel-chan left you here. What if he comes back to get you and finds nobody here? He might wreck the place in his anger, and then Mahi would get mad, and it would be too troublesome… Also, I just don't want to." explained the servamp of sloth.**

 **"** **Nah, that doesn't matter. We can still go out even if we have to do it in our animal forms. And forget Licht-tan, he left me here so why should I wait here for him? He KNOWS I have things to do and places to be. I can't wait here for him all day! And besides, if I have to, I can just text him." Something in that response confused Kuro, and he had to ask.**

 **"** **What do you mean you have places to go and things to do? And why do I have to go with you to do them? Sounds like a huge pain." Was all the rebuttal Kuro gave before sprawling on the couch as if to take a nap. He was trying to act normal, but Mahiru had been ignoring him all day, and now the greed pair were acting strange. Something was definitely up, and it was bothering him, a lot.**

 **"** **Forget that big brother, I just meant that he knows I don't like to sit still! And you know that too! So let's go somewhere." Said the blond as he grabbed onto one of the boys arms and began to pull the body it belonged to off the couch.**

 **"** **No, you forget it. I don't wanna go anywhere. Besides I can't just leave Mahiru."**

 **"** **Actually, I think you should go with him Kuro. It will give you guys a chance to bond. And besides a couple hours alone won't kill me right? Only if we're apart for an entire day, so just don't get kidnapped or anything." Turning to face the voice, Kuro saw Mahiru emerge from his room dressed to go out and he became even more confused and scared.**

 **"** **I should be saying that to you. Where are you going? And why are you sending me away? What if you get attacked or something?" He was really, really worried now. Did he do something to upset his Eve without knowing it? Maybe that was why he left him alone today. Or did he really just want to let him have some time to bond with his younger brother and he was just over analyzing it all? No, Mahiru was acting strangely even before Lawless and Licht showed up. So something was definitely wrong. He just couldn't figure out what. And the thought of his Eve taking off on his own squeezed his heart with worry and hurt.**

 **"** **Out. Why, do you not think I can take care of myself Kuro? I'll be fine."**

 **"** **Yeah, our Eve's strong! They'll be fine on their own for a while brother. Besides if something does happen to Mahiru he can just call you and you'll be there in a heartbeat, right big brother?"**

 **Kuro didn't like the grin and the look coupled with it that his younger brother was giving him. Of course he would be right by Mahiru's side the second he felt he needed him, but he didn't want Lawless to know that. So he just muttered his usual** ** _What a pain_** **under his breath and addressed Mahiru.**

 **"** **Of course I think your strong enough to take care of yourself. I just don't want to have to rush off to save you if you get kidnapped again since you have a history of it."**

 **"** **HEY! If I recall correctly, I managed to not only get myself out of that one, but save you too! And you were right there when I got taken anyway, so it's not like you being there did anything to keep me from getting kidnapped!" Mahiru immediately regretted what he said when he saw Kuro flinch, and felt horrible for upsetting him like that, and on his birthday no less. He knew Kuro was just worried about him and that him not being able to protect Mahiru was a sore spot of his.**

 **Sighing, he tried again. "Sorry. Look, just go out with Lawless okay? I'll be alright, I promise."**

 **Nodding, Kuro wordlessly went to Mahiru's room to get ready. Lawless and Mahiru both noticed the sad, resigned way his head hung as he walked and winced at it, waiting for the door to shut to talk about their plans. Once it did they began to discuss everything.**

 **In that time Mahiru was able to tell Hyde to keep Kuro busy until 3pm then bring him to Misono's place. He also explained that the earlier situation with Licht, which he got a swift glare and light punch for it, but no other reprimanding was given. Mahiru then thanked Hyde, and headed out to Misono's to help get the food ready.**

 **When Kuro reemerged no longer wearing his pajamas, Lawless grabbed his wrist and yanked the silent male out the door. And even though Kuro was upset, he still stopped to make sure the door was locked before shoving his hands in his pockets and following his younger sibling to who knows where.**

 **Finally, it was 3pm and Mahiru couldn't wait for Lawless to bring Kuro through that door. Licht brought the cake as well as his and Hyde's presents, and was hiding along with himself, Lily, Misono, World End, The Mother, her Subclasses, Jeje, Mikuni, Tetsu and Hugh. The decorations looked amazing, blacks, blues of varying shades and bright oranges covered the room. There was even a cat pinata hung from the ceiling. It all looked great. But what was it that was bothering him? What had he forgotten?**

 **Then it hit him. The gift table was missing something. It was missing HIS present to Kuro. It was still sitting at home in his closet, unwrapped and all. He had meant to wrap it today while Lawless had Kuro busy! Mahiru paled instantly. He felt awful! How could he have forgotten the present?! That had been the first thing on his list of things to do once Kuro was distracted. And he didn't have time to go back and get it now! Kuro and Hyde would be walking through that door any second now!**

 **Lily must have better vision in the dark than he did, because he quickly scooted over to sit beside him behind the table of food to see what was wrong. "Mahiru dear, are you okay?" The concern was evident in his voice, he was a natural at this. Must be from all that time taking care of Misono.**

 **"** **I'm fine Lily, sorry to worry you. I-I just… I forgot it." He said while glancing down at the ground, clearly feeling guilty over his mistake as well as for making his friend worry about him unnecessarily.**

 **"** **It's okay Mahiru, I'm sure it will be alright. You can just give him his gift when you two get home." He tried to give the boy a reassuring smile, but seeing the lad shake his head and sigh made his smile quickly turn into a frown.**

 **"** **No, I know you're right Lily. It just feels wrong. I should be giving him his gift when the rest of you do. It feels weird being empty handed. I don't want him to think I just don't care enough to remember his gift."**

 **At this Lily could help but laugh, causing Mahiru to turn and give him a confused look. "What's so funny? I thought you were trying to comfort me here, not laugh at my misery."**

 **"** **I'm sorry Mahiru, I just couldn't help it. Your worried brother will think you don't care and yet you went to all the trouble of planning this big party just for him. Yes, you forgot his gift, but it was only because you had so much else on your mind, trying to make sure his party would be perfect. He loves you Mahiru, and he knows you love him. He isn't going to be mad you left the gift at home. Ha, in fact he will probably try to use it as an excuse to leave earlier."**

 **Now it was Mahiru's turn to laugh. Yeah, he could definitely see Kuro doing that. Trying to get out of attending his own party, and using Mahiru forgetting his gift as the reason for why he had to leave, saying he would go get it, but then never showing back up. It was just so Kuro, that it made him giggle.**

 **Lily smiled and patted his back, glad that he had succeeded in cheering the boy up and was about to move back to his original hiding place behind one of the many potted plants when they all heard the doors swing open, and two very familiar voices arguing.**

 **"** **Lawless, I'm tired, I just wanna go home and play some video games. I let you drag me all over for the past hour, why are you dragging me here now?"**

 **"** **Oh come on brother! You played video games all morning! And it wasn't that bad. Besides those girls thought we were really cute! They even gave you snacks and they pet us! I would say it was worth it, I mean your Eve may pet you, but my Licht-tan never does that for me!"**

 **"** ** **SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KURO!"****

 **At the same time everyone jumped out of their individual spots wishing him a happy birthday, some smiling, others not. But at the center of it all was his Eve, with that same dazzling smile of his that he always had. The same one that makes Kuro feel like smiling right along with him.**

 **Before Kuro knew it, he was surrounded,by everyone, even his sister was here. Man they really went all out. But why? Suddenly a pair of arms encircled Kuro around his shoulders and he turned his head to see Mahiru smiling widely at him. "Happy birthday Kuro, now that you're here why don't we serve up the cake? We don't want it to melt, now do we?"**

 **"** **Melt?"**

 **"** **Yup! I didn't have the chance to make your cake myself so I got you a cookies & cream ice cream cake!" **

**Now he really felt like smiling, he felt his cheeks heat up a small bit, Mahiru knew him so well. An ice cream cake, sounded delicious, but truth be told, he would have enjoyed a simple vanilla cake made by his Eve himself just as much.**

 **"** **Sure, let's eat."**

 **Mahiru grabbed a serving knife from the table and went about dividing and distributing the cake, meanwhile World End came rushing up to pick a fight with his eldest brother. Only to be chastised for it by Pride, and distracted by a slice of cake that was being pushed into his hands by Lily who sensed a fight impending.**

 **Once everyone had their cake and were chatting amongst themselves Mahiru proposed a toast to Kuro. It was touching but unneeded. He didn't need them to wish for his health and safety since he was immortal, but it was still a sweet gesture. Sometimes Mahiru really was too good for him. But he'd never tell him that, lest he realize the truth behind the words and leave him. And he couldn't let that happen, he needed Mahiru.**

 **This wasn't the time for all that though, Mahiru would be upset if he started thinking these things and put himself in a bad mood. It would ruin the party that Mahiru and the others worked so hard for. And he didn't want that at all. True he wasn't one for parties and he would rather be at home with Mahiru right now than be here, but Mahiru was happy here. Mahiru liked parties, he liked surrounding himself with the people he loved and cared most for. They were like family to the boy, and as long as he was happy, then Kuro was too.**

 **And Mahiru was happy, very happy. He hadn't stopped smiling once since Kuro and Lawless got there. Looking around he saw Lawless in the corner with Licht trying his best to keep the Eve from getting his cake. While the young musician persisted and started to kick him and demand he hand over his cake. In the end he did end up giving his cake to Licht, and while he tried to look upset, Kuro could see the small smile forming on his younger brothers face from watching his angel enjoying the treat.**

 **Maybe this really wasn't so bad.**

 **After Licht finished his cake he stalked toward the grand piano and took his seat. He wasn't much for socializing, just like Kuro himself, but he did love his music. Mahiru must have gotten him to agree to go to the party by telling him that he could be in charge of the music. Sure Licht liked him when he was in his cat form, but they weren't exactly friends. So it's not like he would care about him enough to attend a party for him.**

 **Everyone seemed to enjoy his performance, it wasn't like his usual somber and heartfelt songs he played, this one was much happier and upbeat. Wrath and her Subclasses even started dancing. It was nice seeing her and his other siblings so happy and carefree. Between Tsubaki and C3, they had all been having a stressful time. They deserved this.**

 **He decided to stand back and watch since he wasn't one for dancing either. And nobody seemed to mind that he wasn't out there with them. But after a few songs Lily came to stand beside him. He glanced at him and noticed his brother wanted to say something but he was clearly holding back. Choosing to humor him he sighed before asking what it was he wanted.**

 **"** **Oh, nothing really. I just wanted to let you know how much time and effort your Eve put into this." He said while smiling that damn mischievous little smile of his.**

 **"** **You don't need to tell me, I already know."**

 **"** **Oh? I guess you would. You do know him best after all. But let me warn you now before we start, don't look to him when the gift unwrapping begins. He was pretty torn up about it earlier, but in all the chaos he forgot to wrap your gift and bring it here. So maybe when you get home, you can give him just a little time alone to wrap it for you? I know you don't care and I told him as much, but it still really bothered him, and I'm sure he would be happier if he got to give it to you wrapped at least."**

 **Mahiru was upset over something like that? Of course he would be. Even though Kuro was sure that Mahiru himself had to know he wouldn't care if it was wrapped or not, or if he got his gift here or at home. But of course that boy, that stupid, loveable boy, had to freak himself out over it. It was only natural for Mahiru. He probably thought it would look bad, that people would doubt how much he really cared for all his friends if he couldn't even be bothered to care enough for his Servamp? No,that's foolish. But then the only other option was- No, surely he couldn't think… that Kuro would doubt how much his Eve cared for him. Right?**

 **But then, what other explanation is there? Mahiru was always concerned about others before himself, so it's not like he would care about how it made him look to others, but if he thought that it would upset Kuro… Man, why did he feel responsible all of a sudden for this? Like he had to go show his Eve that he loved him no matter what, and he didn't and never would doubt that the boy cared for him just as much.**

 **Sighing again, he thanked Lily for the information and made his way to his Eve to talk with him about all this. That's what Mahiru would want right? To face each other head on? Or would he prefer it if Kuro acted completely ignorant to the situation instead of re-opening the whole thing? Before he'd had a chance to choose which option to go with he had made it to Mahiru's side to find that he was talking to Tetsu. Both of them had noticed his arrival and greeted him but he didn't get to say anything back, as Tetsu had shoved two passes for his family's hot spring in his face.**

 **"** **Hey Mr. Sloth, I'm glad you came over here, Hugh and I can't stay that long since my family wants me to help prepare for the new year, so I wanted to give you your gift. It's two free passes for a night at our hot spring."**

 **"** **Ah, thanks speaking of gifts, Mahiru-"**

 **"** **Did I hear someone mention gifts? Ooh, brother you just HAVE to open mine first! Hey everyone, Kuro is opening his gifts now! Well, come on big brother, the gifts are over there."**

 **Before he knew it, Hyde was pushing him off toward the presents all piled up on a large rectangular table covered by a white tablecloth, and away from Mahiru who had a somewhat pained smile on his face. And boy did it hurt Kuro to see that kind of smile on his Eve's face. But Lawless had already pushed him down into the only chair, at the head of the table and shoved his gift into his hands.**

 **"** **Well? Go on! Open it! I promise it's something useful.~" That grin scared him again, a grinning Hyde was never a good thing for him. It almost made him not want to open the present, but the blond also looked very excited, and he couldn't just NOT open the gift. So turned his eyes back to the yellow wrapping paper covered object and began to slowly peel it back and as soon as he saw what it was he blushed and wrapped it back up.**

 **This action was met with two kinds of reactions. One was Lawless laughing hysterically, the other was confusion. Hyde then bent down and whispered in his ear that he would thank him later when he realized how useful it would be. Kuro only blushed harder at that comment and muttered a** ** _what a pain._** **Before moving on to the next gift, he glanced at Mahiru again. He still had that same sad smile, as he was handed his next gift he reached one hand under the table and grabbed hold of his Eve's hand. Giving it a small squeeze he looked up into the boys eyes and tried to convey understanding and support.**

 **Turning back to the next present, it was a purple gift wrapped item, kind of oddly shaped, as he began opening it up he saw why. Licht had tried to wrap a bag of cat treats instead of just putting it in a gift bag. Looking up at the boy, he saw his eyes sparkling as if he wanted him to transform into his cat form and eat one right then. He was saved from this fate by Mahiru laughing and saying that he would definitely make sure Kuro had some later, but for now he should finish unwrapping everyone's gifts. This upset Licht of course, but the greed Eve still nodded in understanding.**

 **The rest went mostly uneventful, except for Mikuni's gift to him. Which was a smaller version of his doll Abel, but instead of her actually wearing a dress, it was sewed onto her so that it couldn't be removed, with a note saying '** ** _don't try anything pervert_** **' written** **in red ink. He wasn't exactly sure what Mikuni was expecting him to do with it, but he thanked the man nonetheless.**

 **Everyone else gave him something at least semi-normal, a new video game from Jeje, a new phone from Misono, a scratching post from Lily, his favorite ramen from Hugh, some chips and cola from Jill and Ray, a framed photo of all the servamps together from the Mother,(he didn't even know where she got that) and slip of paper from World End that read '** ** _one free get out of a fight pass_** **'** **.**

 **After the last gift was opened everyone went off to enjoy the rest of the party in their own way, Licht playing the piano some more, people talking and dancing, everyone left but Mahiru who was still holding his hand. "Kuro, I-"**

 **"** **No, Mahiru, it's okay."**

 **"** **Eh?"**

 **"** **The gift. I'm not mad. I don't mind that you forgot it, I promise, I know you didn't mean to leave it at home. I don't doubt how much you care about me or anything. So you shouldn't worry about it either." Both of them had a mild blush painted across their faces, Kuro was using his free hand to scratch his cheek, and Mahiru running his own free hand through his hair on the back of his head.**

 **"** **Thanks Kuro, you really made me feel better. I promise I will give you your gift once we get home, but um, for now maybe I can at least give you this." With that said the boy shot over and pecked Kuro on the cheek briefly before pulling away even quicker.**

 **Well, if Kuro wasn't blushing before, he certainly was now. Releasing Mahiru's hand he grabbed his hood with both hands and pulled it down over his face completely. Groaning and muttering** ** _you're so troublesome._** **Mahiru laughs, despite the fact that he himself, is blushing quite heavily.**

 **"** **C'mon Kuro, let's go enjoy the rest of your party!" Mahiru says before grabbing his hand again and pulling him along with him.**

 **"** **A-ah okay."**

 **Seeing Mahiru smile like that is already the best gift Kuro could ever ask for anyway, and he would do anything to make him smile like that more often, bright and full, warm and happy, blush covered and all.**

 **"** **Hey Mahiru?"**

 **"** **Yeah?"**

 **"** **I-I love you, you know that right?"**

 **Mahiru laughs again smile widening, "Yeah, I do, I love you too Kuro." And this time, Kuro smiles along too, however small it may be.**

 **Once the party is over and everyone has said their goodbyes, Mahiru insists they all take a picture together to remember the day and everyone scoots in around Kuro. Despite how uncomfortable Kuro was with having so many people so close to him, he was grateful that he would have a picture to remember the day with.**

 **After they got the picture Mahiru promised to send it to everyone and they all parted ways. Kuro and Mahiru walking home together, for once not as a cat riding on top of the boys shoulder or head, but side by side. Holding onto each others hand, fingers intertwined, Mahiru smiling broadly and Kuro smiling a bit as well. While the vampires other hand carried a bag filled with all the gifts he'd received.**

 **They walk silently, neither of them wanting to disrupt the calm, happy atmosphere. Once they made it home and Kuro plops the bag of goodies he got from the party on the table and lays down on the couch, content to stay there and give Mahiru time to wrap the gift like Lily said. He watches Mahiru walk into his room and hears things being shuffled around, before his boyfriend pops his head out the door to address him.**

 **"** **U-um, Kuro, is it okay if I give you your gift in maybe 10 minutes or so? I have to-"**

 **"** **Yeah, that's fine. I might just take a nap until you want to give me whatever it is, so just wake me whenever you're done"**

 **"** **Oh! Okay." With that he disappears back into his room to work.**

 **Despite what Kuro said, he didn't go to sleep at all. He spent his time thinking, thinking about Mahiru. He really was lucky to have him, as a friend, as an Eve...as a lover. He really didn't deserve him, but he did need him. Without Mahiru, he never would have been able to overcome his grief and regrets about his past. He never would have reconciled with Lawless. He never would have made friends. He never would have known what love is. He never would have been happy like he is now. He wouldn't have been able to smile, or laugh, or enjoy living in any way. And when it came time to say goodbye… he didn't know if he would be able to let go.**

 **As much as he hated the creation of vampires, and considered himself as well as his siblings to be monsters, Mahiru made him feel like he might be wrong. Like he could be good and do good things as long as Mahiru was by his side. And if the boy told him he didn't want to die, that he wanted to stay by his side through life and be his Subclass, he may not be able to tell him no.**

 **Kuro was roused from his thoughts by the sound of Mahiru's surprised voice.**

 **"** **Kuro? I thought you were going to take a nap?"**

 **"** **Oh. I guess I got lost in thought and forgot to go sleep."**

 **"** **Haha, well whatever. Here's your present" Blinking at the orange package for what felt like forever, Kuro reached out and took the present gently from his boyfriends hands. He had no idea what it could be, but he didn't want to risk breaking it.**

 **As carefully as he could, he began to unwrap the gift, his movements slow and methodical as if he were performing surgery on the object before him. Once he got the wrapping paper off he was left with a box, he softly peeled back the flaps of said box and was greeted with the sight of a handmade card. Looking to Mahiru briefly in confusion before opening it to begin reading.**

 ** _Dear Kuro,_**

 ** _Happy birthday! I hope you didn't realize how different I was acting all week. I was really trying my hardest not to let you know that I knew it was your birthday. Lawless filled me in. He told me how much you hate your birthday, because you don't think you were ever really BORN and because you think it's a bad thing that you exist._**

 ** _But you know what? I'm really glad that you exist Kuro! I met so many wonderful people because of you! If you didn't exist I never would have met Tetsu, or Misono or Licht or Lily and the other Servamps. Even though you think your monsters, your not that different from humans. You still feel, and think and make decisions based on what you think is morally right. Monsters act without reason, they don't think and they definitely don't feel anything for anyone but themselves._**

 ** _So you guys definitely aren't monsters! But even if you don't believe me and continue to call yourself a monster, I will not let you hate yourself for something you can't help! You need to drink blood, and you should not deny yourself that just because you think it makes you a monter! None of the other Servamps do that, I checked with the other Eve's, so stop denying yourself what you need when nobody else is doing this to themself. I love you, and I don't like how you treat yourself._**

 ** _So please, for me, take better care of yourself, stop hating yourself and accept that it's possible for you to live like a normal person while still abiding by your vampiric needs. I really don't know where I would be without you. Probably still alone with a gap in my life I didn't know needed to be filled until you started living with me. You helped me grow as a person, you showed me what true kindness and strength were. You made me a better person and I would do everything all over again if I had to. No matter what we face, I know we can do it, because we have each other. And I never want that to change. I need you just as much as you need me._**

 ** _When you went into that ball, I was terrified, I couldn't do anything without you, I was a complete mess without you by my side. And that was only for a couple hours, if I ever had to live without you, I don't think I'd be able to do it. You have no idea how much I need you, or how much you mean to me. But hopefully you understand a bit more now that I love you and want to be with you forever. And that you really are a good person. Happy birthday Kuro!_**

 ** _Simply yours, forever and only- Mahiru_**

 **"** **Mahiru… I-I don't know how to respond to this." He honestly didn't, how does anyone respond to something like that? Mahiru wanted him to indulge in his vampiric needs, more than just in battle? He wanted to be with him forever? He really, truly didn't think he was a monster?**

 **"** **You could say you believe me, that you agree with me, and you will try it."**

 **"** **I-I don't know if I can. I don't even like blood, and I don't really need it as much as you may think I do. But, I guess if it makes you happy I-I can try."**

 **"** **Good. Now are you going to look at your present?"**

 **"** **Eh? I-I thought the card was my present…" Turning back to the box he reached into it and pulled out a smaller box, opening that box revealed a simple silver wedding band. He sat there blinking at it, not quite believing what he was seeing was real.**

 **"** **Kuro? I was planning to do this in front of the others, but this is just as good." Spoke the brunette as he took a knee.**

 **Whipping his head around with frantic eyes he met gazes with his Eve. "M-Mahiru. Is this? A-are you? Do you really mean it? This isn't some kind of joke right?" He could feel his heart tightening up in his chest. Clenching at the prospect of knowing that nobody would be able to come between him and his Eve after this, not even that green haired punk Sakuya.**

 **"** **Why would I joke about something like this Kuro? I already told you, I love you and I want you to know that. I want to spend forever with you, I don't care about your past, or how insecure you are about yourself because I think your an amazing person! I really did want to do this with everyone here, even though I know I'm still in highschool and we will have to wait to actually get married, there's nothing stopping me from getting engaged to you now. So, what do you say Kuro?"**

 **Mahiru looked even more anxious than Kuro felt, that idiot. How could he think for even a second, that he would say anything other than yes? Mahiru was his whole world. Everything he did, he did for that boy. He would stop at nothing, to keep the boy happy and safe. The fact that he was kneeling in front of him, giving him an engagement ring, it all seemed so unreal. It was too perfect, like a dream come true.**

 **Nodding slowly, he muttered a soft "Y _es"_ blushing like mad. But apparently that was good enough for Mahiru, since he threw his arms around him and thanked him. Stupid kid, he should be the one thanking Mahiru.**

 **When Mahiru finally calmed down he took a seat on the couch next to his fiancee and intertwined their fingers before Kuro leaned over to place his head on the Eve's shoulder.**

 **"** **Hey Kuro, I really do love you."**

 **"** **I love you too Mahi, your literally the best thing that has ever happened to me in my entire existence."**

 **"Aww** **, thanks Kuro that's really sweet. Hey, since we're engaged now, no more secrets alright? I want to know everything."**

 **Kuro nodded in agreement. Telling the brunette that all he had to do was ask and Kuro would spill his guts for him. But the first question to come out of the boys mouth was not anything Kuro had expected or been prepared to answer.**

 **"So w** **hat did Lawless give you?"**

 **Needless to say, Mahiru now understood why Kuro was so embarrassed and why Hyde had laughed so hard. But they were content with where they were now, so the book laid unread and untouched but not forgotten, after all, who could forget getting a book titled _Accepting that you're the bottom: A beginners guide to being the submissive partner._ for their birthday from their younger brother?**

 ** **THE END****


End file.
